Lucky
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Pretty much a series of one-shots about important moments in James and Katie's married life. It starts with the birth of their first child, and everyday they can't believe how they got so lucky to have each other! Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

All was silent in the small, California hospital. Except for the occasional nurse walking by or Doctor checking patients in the hallway, everything was peaceful and quiet. It _was_ the middle of the night anyway.

But that didn't seem to matter to James Diamond. He was currently sitting in a chair by the window, holding a little bundle of a blanket. His wife was asleep in the bed next to him, worn out from the many hours of labor she'd been through.

James looked down into the bundle, his eyes being met with a small face. The baby was sleeping, just like his mom, but that didn't stop James from examining it. He still couldn't believe that that was _his_.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" A voice said, snapping James out of his trance. He looked over to see his wife awake, smiling at the baby as well.

"Hey Katie, I didn't know you were up." James smiled at her, coming over to sit next to her on the bed. He planted a small kiss on her lips before looking back at the little person in his arms.

"Yeah. I know I _should_ get rest, but I can't knowing I just delivered a new person into the world." She chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder while looking down at her child.

James nodded. "Same here. I just can't believe he's…"

"Our son?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that." He smiled. "Our son; Nolan Kendall Diamond."

"Well believe it babe, he's ours. There's no taking him back now." Katie joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't want to take him back, he's perfect."

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I'm excited to see what he's like. I'm sure he'll have your talent."

"And your brain."

"Ooh, I _know_ he'll have your sense of humor." Katie reminded.

"Not without your devious mind!" James pointed out.

Katie laughed and sighed contently. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

James looked back and kissed her again. "I love you, Katie Knight."

She raised her eyebrows. "What? It's Katie Diamond now, babe."

He chuckled. "Right. I love you, Katie _Diamond_."

She smiled and nodded. "That's better. And I love you too."

He smiled at her, but they both looked down at Nolan when they saw he was starting to cry.

"Wait, what do I do?" James asked her, starting to panic. "I'm new at this; I'm not sure what I should do!"

She looked at him. "I am too, remember?" James nodded. Nolan started to get louder, making them panic more. Then James did the only thing he could think of.

He quickly started to sing a lullaby to him, and miraculously Nolan started to calm down. Katie smiled brightly at them, looking from her husband to her son.

When Nolan was asleep again, she said, "James, that was amazing."

He sighed in relief. "I don't know, I guess I just did the one thing that always calms _me_ down." She laughed quietly, as to not wake the baby, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face resting on his shoulder.

"How did I _not_ know?" she asked, looking at the baby. James chuckled and rested his head against hers. "I mean, I would sing for him but my voice sounds like a dying cat, so..." Katie said, making him laugh.

"It does not." He chuckled.

She nodded matter-of-factly. "_Oh_ yes, it does." She then smiled again. "But that's your job anyway. You're the talented, fun-loving, amazing singer who has a heart of gold and I'm the strong-spirited, determined producer who takes no crap from anyone. We're the perfect match!"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are." He then turned to face her and smirked. "Oh, you forgot super beautiful and incredibly sexy."

She smiled. "Oh, well thank you."

He looked at her seriously. "I was talking about me." She looked at him in mock surprise, making him smile. "Kidding! I was _definitely_, without a doubt talking about you."

She smiled. "Well, you were right about yourself too." She kissed him lovingly, him reciprocating it. When she pulled away again, she yawned.

"You look _really_ tired." James pointed out. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to miss a second of being with my boys." She said, motioning to him and Nolan.

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. Like it or not, you're stuck with us."

She chuckled tiredly and smiled, but he could tell she wasn't going to go to bed easily. He knew her too well to know how stubborn she could be. He then had an idea.

"Okay, move over." He said, pushing her slightly. She looked confused but obliged nonetheless and scooted over, giving him more room on the bed. He shifted his body so he was pretty much laying down, with the exception of his head propped up on the pillows.

He patted his chest and she realized what he was doing. She laid her head where he patted, resting her hand on his chest next to her face. She smiled and cuddled closer to him, listening to his heartbeat.

"There. Is that better?" James asked.

He felt her nod. "Much." She said groggily. After a few seconds of nothing but silence, she said, "James?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing for me? Well, not just me but for Nolan also?" She asked, her eyes already closed.

He smiled and said, "Anything for you, Katie." He then looked at his son. "And you, Nolan."

He began to sing "All Over Again" and she smiled, automatically knowing what it was. She cuddled closer to him, feeling mesmerized by his voice and the slow, constant rise and drop of his chest.

Eventually all three members of the Diamond family were asleep, feeling completely safe and happy in each other's arms.

**There, finished! Haha**

**I'm actually really happy with how this turned out! I came up with the name Nolan because that's kinda what I want to name **_**my**_** son when I'm older. (Hopefully with James!) :P And Kendall for the middle name because he's Katie's brother, so…**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Perhaps where they have another child, maybe a daughter? But only if I get A LOT of reviews, so don't forget! XD**

**PLEASE read&review! It would make my day! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No Jo, I'm not going to tell him just yet. Because! I want it to be special, not to just blurt it out." Katie explained to her sister-in-law through her cell. She was currently holding an eighteen month old Nolan while she balanced the phone in between her cheek and shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do? You know, to tell him." Jo asked, already excited.

Katie smiled as she set Nolan down in his baby chair. "I don't know. With Nolan I gave him a Baby Ruth candy bar on Valentine's Day. Get it? A _Baby_ Ruth?"

Jo laughed on the other end. "Geez, only _you_ Katherine." She joked, using Katie's full name.

Katie shrugged. "Hey! It's pretty clever, right?"

"Yes, but how will you tell James you're pregnant _again_?" Jo asked.

Katie leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, thinking. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went on inside her head. "I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jo asked, anticipation in her voice.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have some things to do. Bye Jo!" Katie said quickly.

"But Katie, wait! You _have_ to tell me what-"

Katie cut her off by pushing the end button on her phone. She then smiled and bent over, getting eye level with Nolan.

"Wanna help Mommy tell Daddy something _extremely_ important?" she asked her son. He just laughed an adorable baby laugh, making her smile broaden.

"Mommy takes that as a yes." She said before picking him up.

She quickly grabbed her purse and went out of the house, locking the door behind her. She placed Nolan in his car seat and strapped him in before starting the car and driving down the street.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Katie pushed the shopping cart down the aisle, looking at every shelf. She already had all the ingredients for the dinner she was going to make James that night, now all she needed was one more thing.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. She quickly pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Katherine Jennifer Knight-Diamond, you tell me what's going on _right_ now!" Jo demanded.

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay snippy, I'll tell you. I figured out how to tell James the news!"

She could tell Jo rolled her eyes also. "Yeah, I got that. All I need is _HOW_!"

Katie smiled and looked down at Nolan. "So, I gave him a Baby Ruth to tell him about Nolan. Now I thought I'd give Nolan the Baby Ruth to give to James!"

Jo squealed. "Katie, that's perfect! And I can already imagine how adorable Nolan will look!" she laughed, making Katie laugh as well. "Ooh, you have to take pictures!"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "We'll see, now I _have_ to go. James will be home from recording in about two hours and I still have to cook this amazing dinner I have planned for him!"

Jo nodded. "Okay, I'll let you go."

Katie sighed, "_Finally_."

"I heard that." Jo said, making Katie smack her forehead. "But because you have a baby in your belly, I'll forgive you."

"Thanks, sis." Katie teased, smiling.

"Have fun tonight. And promise you'll tell me _everything_ tomorrow!" Jo said excitedly.

Katie chuckled. "I promise. Bye Jo!"

"Bye!"

Katie pushed the end button again and looked at Nolan, sighing. "Your Aunt Jo is crazy, kid." He laughed again, making her smile. "Come on, we have to hurry if we're gonna make it in time!"

She went further down the aisle, spotting a single Baby Ruth in the container. She went up to it and pulled it out, examining it closely. She looked down at Nolan and said, "Wow, fate huh?" She threw it into the cart and went to check out.

_~0~0~0~0~_

James unlocked the front door and walked in, throwing his keys on the small table by the door. He then noticed the kitchen table set nicely with a delicious looking dinner on it.

He walked into the dining room, looking at the table with a smile on his face. Just then Katie walked in, a crock pot in between her oven-mit covered hands.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, baby. Did you just get home?" She put down the pot and walked over to him, pecking him on the cheek.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just got home to a wonderful looking dinner that looks edible." He then looked at her. "I must be in the wrong house."

She mock-gasped and smacked him with the oven-mit she'd taken off. "_Very_ funny, now sit down!" She took a hold of his hand and led him to the table, sitting him down at it. She put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Now, I hope you're hungry because I made a _ton_!"

He chuckled as she took off her apron and sat down next to him, scooping out the dinner from the crock pot and putting it on both of their plates. "So, how was the mighty Gustavo today?"

He rolled his eyes. "Same old Gustavo. You know; yelling, running over tracks a million times, _more_ yelling." James said sarcastically. "Pretty much the same as any other day."

Katie smiled as she put the pot down and picked up her fork. "I know he's basically _insane,_ but he gets the music out. I mean, look where Big Time Rush is now! You gotta love him."

James chuckled. "I guess you're right, but I'll love him when he's _not_ constantly yelling at us and calling us dogs."

She nodded in agreement and looked at him, but he was suddenly narrowing his eyes at her. "Okay, now that small talk is out of the way."

She gasped. "What? I really _do_ care about your day!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know, but you heard it. Now _I_ want to know what's up." She raised her eyebrows, playing dumb. He sighed and asked, "Why is there this amazing dinner, candles lit everywhere, and why do you seem to be glowing! And where's my son?"

She tried to be strong for a moment more, but eventually broke out laughing at his mini freak out. Same old James. He still just looked at her with his eyebrows up in question.

She smiled and said, "Okay, desert will be served a _little_ early tonight."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but she just turned her attention to the door. "Nolan! Sweetie, come out now!"

James looked to the door as well just as Nolan came out, holding something in his small hands. He slowly waddled up to his father, making James smile.

"Hey, buddy." James said to Nolan, bending down lower to see him better. Katie watched patiently as Nolan gave James the candy bar, biting her lip in anticipation.

James just looked at the candy. "Katie, what's this?" He asked, not even looking away from it.

She smiled at him. "Honey, when was the last time I gave you a Baby Ruth?" James looked up at her, confusion still written on his face. She rolled her eyes and said, "Really _think_ about it, babe."

Suddenly realization hit him and he looked up at her with a surprised expression. "Wait, Katie you're not…"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, laughing at his reaction. A giant smile broke out on his face as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her.

She laughed and he put her down, still smiling. "I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it, it's happening _again_!" she laughed. He laughed as well and leaned in, capturing her lips with his while holding her close.

They stood like that, just kissing each other, for a while before James felt a tug on his leg. He pulled away from Katie and looked down, seeing Nolan.

"Hey, you're in this too!" James smiled, picking up his son and looking at Katie again. "So, we're having another baby, huh?"

She nodded, holding Nolan's hand. "Seems that way." She then looked at her son. "Looks like you're going to be having a new brother or sister!"

Nolan laughed, making his parents smile. "Well, he likes the idea." Katie chuckled.

James smiled at her lovingly. "So do I. I love you, Katie."

She smiled also and stood on her toes, kissing him. "I love you too."

He sighed contently and sat down again. "Well, let's not let this beautiful dinner go to waste." Katie smiled and sat down as well, taking Nolan from James and putting him in his baby chair. She had put it in the dining room earlier that day.

Instead of taking the whole dinner to talk about baby names and places to put the nursery, they were happy with just enjoying their time together and relishing in the fact that their family was soon about to grow.

**Okay, I liked writing the first chapter so much that I NEEDED to write a sequel! I'll probably just make this story a series of important moments in James and Katie's married life, so yeah! Haha**

**Also, I came up with the candy bar idea because that's what MY mom did for my Dad when she told him. I thought it was cute, so I put it in! :)**

**Don't forget to read&review! :D**


End file.
